The Boy Who Died
by hogwartstribute1
Summary: Alexander Potter is Harry Potter's dead older brother, who Harry never knew. When Alexander returns from the dead, he finds out he plays an important role in the Second Wizarding War. He joins the Golden Trio on their hunt for Horcruxes, along with Chloe, a runaway 19 year old witch from a family of Death Eaters. OCxOC GinnyxDraco FredxHermione HarryxRon(Strong Friendship) ON HOLD
1. Prologue

The Boy Who Died

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be sat at my laptop eating Nutella if I owned Harry Potter, would I?

**Prologue**

I'm Alexander Potter and I'm the Boy Who Died. I was just 6, when Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, and killed my mother and my father, and almost my baby brother, Harry. I watched as my mum protected Harry. I watched as my father was killed. I also watched my mother take her last breath. I watched as the dark figure cast the killing curse on Harry, I watched as it missed him and I felt myself take my final breath as it hit me square in the chest.

Now you get to know _my _story, as I return from the dead, I go on deadly missions , and I eventually return to Heaven.


	2. Returning to the World

Chapter 1

I sat with my mother and father, Lily and James Potter at Godric's Hollow, except, it wasn't really Godric's Hollow, it was all white, and some what heavenly, which was, I don't know, perhaps because we were in Heaven.

"Alex. Alexander. Alexander Potter!" I jolted away from my daydream and looked at my mother.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear? What your father just said?" I shook my head. "He said one of us may go back, be reborn." My eyes widened.

"How? Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"The angels. They brewed a potion. They thought it unfair that a young family should all die, so we compromised on sending just one back." I swallowed.

"Who? It should be you or dad, to look after young Harry." She shook her head.

"No, we've lived our life, you, however, have not." she said.

"Harry is quite safe, he is with your mother's sister, Petunia, and her husband Vernon, along with your cousin Dudley. You need to go back, to look after him, the Dursleys aren't all that nice." my dad spoke up.

I nodded, I was reluctant to go, but I decided I should agree. "When will I go?"

"That still has to be decided, I'm afraid." my mother said.

"I will go and talk to the angels." my dad said, rising from his place on the bench.

Dad returned, after half an hour, with a grim look on his face.

"You shall return when you are needed. They don't think you are needed now, but I however disagree. They refuse to send you back now."

"When will I be sent back then?" I asked.

"When Harry is 17."

"WHAT?!" my mother shrieked, "Harry is in need now! He's with my vile sister! He could be abused!" and with that, she broke down in tears. Dad put his arm round her and muttered some comforting words about how everything was going to be OK.

"They detect another war. Voldemort, they think, shall return and try to kill Harry. " Dad told us. That was a scary thought. I didn't want my baby brother to die. But I could protect him. I was 2 years older than him. I was going to be 19 when I rejoined him.

"He is safe now, though. He will attend Hogwarts at the age of 11, which you sadly didn't get the chance to do." Dad started, some what guiltily. "He will be safe, as long as Albus Dumbledore remains headmaster."

I nodded. Mum had told me tales of how great Dumbledore was. I smiled, Harry was surely protected as long as Dumbledore was around.

_16 years later_

"It's time. Harry and his friends are about to leave for the Horcruxes hunt." my mother said, giving me a tight hug. I should feel important, excited even, to protect and meet my little brother, but I didn't. I was scared, I didn't want to leave. It seemed selfish, but I had gotten used to life up here, and I knew what Voldemort was capable of.

"Goodbye son, I'm sure we'll meet again soon." my dad said, patting me on the back. I nodded, I felt a stinging sensation in my eyes, I knew the tears were threatening to fall. But I'm a man, well, almost a man, and men do not cry. I sniffed and waved back at my parents as Sara, an angel took me to the place where dead people return to the real world. This was only the third time the angels had allowed somebody to return, and it was the first time in around one hundred years.

"Are you ready?" she asked, softly. I took a deep breath, and nodded. I wasn't ready, I was never going to be, but what had to be done, had to be done.

I squeezed my eyes shut and heard nothing going on. I opened my eyes for a split second but instantly regretted it. There was a blinding bright light, I closed my eyes again, and relaxed just a tiny bit, until I landed on the ground.

I didn't know where I was, but a big tent sort of thing was being set up. It looked as if the men were dressed up for a wedding, but who's? I couldn't help noticing that most of them had red hair, actually, all of them did, apart from a black haired boy, with glasses, who looked very similar to me. Then it hit me. That was Harry. Harry Potter. My brother.

A plump woman was hurrying towards me, a concerned look on her face.

"You must be Alexander, yes?" I nodded, confused. "Yes, Sara told me about you. Ah, right, I'm Molly Weasley, and I know Sara because, well, my oldest son, Greg, died just a month after you. You probably know him?" I thought about it, and then I remembered, yes, there was a Greg up there, but I was never close to him. "Go inside dear, I'll just get Harry." she smiled sadly.

I walked into the odd house, it smelt of delicious smells, Molly must be a good cook, I thought. There was a saucepan being washed up by itself in the sink and a quilt being knitted, also by itself. _Must be magic._ I thought, I was sad that I never got to learn any spells. I thought about it for a second...wait...If I didn't know any magic, how on earth was I supposed to protect Harry?

I didn't have time to deepen my concerns, though, as Molly bustled in, along with Harry, who looked confused, and little bit worried.

"Harry, this is Alexander. H-h-he was killed during th-" Molly started.

"Wait. He's dead? How's he here then?" Harry interrupted.

"The angels, well, they thought you needed protecting." Molly said.

"I don't need protecting! Especially not by a stranger!" he cried out.

"He isn't a stranger, dear! He's your brother!" Molly's voice was raised, now.

The room was filled with an awkward silence, and Harry was staring at me, asking if it was true.

"I am your brother, Harry. Voldemort's aim was obviously off that night. He aimed the curse for you, but it hit me instead. The angels, and our parents, thought that you might need some help during the war. But I don't know if I can help at all, after all I know no magic." I looked down, ashamed, but I didn't know why.

"Oh yes! Sara told me about that. She gave me some potion. Come with me." she beckoned me to come forward. I must have had an odd look on my face, as I saw a smile creep on to Harry's face.

"Here. Drink it. It's a potion to help you, it will make you 'remember' all your education at Hogwarts." I started to protest, as I'd never been to Hogwarts, but she silenced me. "I know, you haven't learnt any magic, but the potion makes you _think _you have." I nodded, and drunk the blue potion. I didn't feel anything happen, but suddenly, I remembered every single spell known to wizard. Well, it felt like I knew that many anyway. Molly could tell it had worked, and smiled.

"So you're coming with me on the hunt then, brother?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so, if that's ok with you?"

He grinned. "I could use some help. Hermione will be doing research all the time, and Ron, well, he'll be being Ron." I cocked my head, who were Ron and Hermione?

"Oh yes, Ron and Hermione are my best friends. Hermione's the brightest witch of our age, and Ron is, erm...well..." he must have read my thoughts, so I 'read' his and said, "just Ron?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but he isn't weak, far from it. But I could just use...some...more...older support." I nodded in agreement.

"When do we go then?" I questioned.

"You'll have to speak to Hermione about that." he pointed to a young woman with brown curls, who was currently mid-conversation with one of the many redheads.

"Oh, that's Fred, her boyfriend, by the way. I wouldn't interrupt just yet." Harry informed me.

"So, who's getting married?" I asked.

"How'd you know about the wedding?"

I looked around, pointing to all the decorations and to his suit.

"Oh," he said, catching on to my point. "It's Bill, Mrs Weasley's oldest son, and Fleur, a part veela Beauxbaton."

"Oh okay. Think they'll mind me coming along?"

"The more the merrier." Harry replied.

Just then, the front door opened with a loud bang. I jumped slightly, to see an angry ginger boy, about Harry's age storm in.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?!" he shouted.

"I only just found out, mate!" Harry replied.

"I'm always the last to find out these things!" the boy carried on, obviously oblivious to Harry's answer.

"Ron, you're the third to know, ok? The only people who know are your mother, me and now you." Harry interrupted Ron's rant.

"Oh." Ron said, now calmed down.

"How'd you know anyway?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Uh...Mum told me." Harry nodded.

"Ok, well this is Alexander and he's my older brother, he is..." Harry looked at me for more information.

"Oh, right, well I'm nineteen, and I shall be joining you on your little quest." I said.

"Oh OK. It isn't a 'little quest' though. What we're doing could the save the whole wizarding world." Ron said. I instantly realised I'd made a mistake, calling it little.

"Oh yes, of course." I said quickly.

**A/N: First proper chapter done! It took ages, sorry. Been busy with a school trip to France, and then loads of things happening in my last week at school. Anyway, I have loads of time on my hands now, 8 weeks off! Be ready for loads of fanfics coming your way! XD**

**So yeah, I hope this wasn't too short, and it didn't go **_**too **_**quickly, as my fanfics usually do...sorry :(**

**Please, please tell me what you think, you'll get a virtual hug and cookie! But no flames please. Thanks for reading:))**

**~ RebeccaWeasleyy**


	3. Meeting Chloe

Chapter 2

It was at the after party that the drama started. I'd got to know all the Weasley family, plus Hermione. Everyone was very nice, and I'd learnt all the gossip.

Fred and Hermione had been in a relationship for over a year.

Ginny had a crush on a death eater, who she'd gone to school with.

George was dating one of the weirdest girls in Hogwarts, but he loved her for it.

Tonks and Remus were expecting their first child, and Bill and Fleur were thinking about starting a family.

Harry and Ron had been single for over a year.

But I forgot all of that when a message was delivered to us, informing that the Minister of Magic was dead, and 'they' were coming. I had no idea who 'they' were, but after the message was finished, the crowds were running around as they were attacked by, what I assumed were Voldemort's followers.

I looked around for Hermione, Ron and Harry. I saw Hermione kissing Fred, crying and saying something to him, but I couldn't find Harry and Ron anywhere. Hermione ran up to me, grabbed my hand and shouted over the noise, "Where's Ron and Harry?!"

I searched again, and saw them entering together and running up to us. They grabbed Hermione's other hand and I felt a sensation as if I was being stretched, like I was going to die. When it stopped, we were in a busy city.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Shaftesbury Avenue." Hermione replied. We walked faster, as we reached a little alleyway.

"Get changed." she said, pulling out some spare clothes from a tiny bag, I watched, bewildered. To my surprise, Hermione had even brought some clothes for me. I took them gratefully.

After we were changed we began walking towards a cafe, but were stopped by a nineteen year old girl.

"P-Please...could you help me? M-my parents...they're death eate-"

"No. Not if you're parents are death eaters. Bye." Hermione said, and started walking ahead, Harry and Ron joined her, but I stayed behind.

"I don't want to be a death eater! Tell your friends that! My father abuses me, because I tell him I don't want to join him," Hermione stopped and looked back, clearly listening. "My mother, she calls me an outcast, calls me weak, just because I don't want to kill innocent people. I ran away, I need help. Please!" She burst into tears. Hermione ran back, but didn't comfort the girl in any way.

"Prove you're not a spy, or we can't help you."

"How?" Hermione thought for a second.

"I don't know. There's no way you can, I suppose. Hang on. Isn't that Harry Potter?" Hermione said. I was confused now.

"Y-yes, I think so..." the girl said.

Hermione smiled, "If you were a death eater, you'd tell You-Know-Who, or call some other death eaters." the girl nodded.

"So what's your name?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm Chloe, and I'm 19, you?"

"Alexander, also 19, nice to meet you." I said. It was dark and I couldn't see her properly, but what I could see of her, appeared to be very pretty.

"I'm Hermione, and over there is Harry and Ron." Chloe nodded, taking it all in.

"Where are you off to at such a time?" Chloe asked.

"We're going on a hunt...for horcruxes." replied Hermione.

"Okay...well...you see...coming from a family of death eaters, I know a lot of information."

"Could you tell us?" I asked. She nodded, "Let's go somewhere more...private."

We walked towards a cafe, but Chloe stopped us. "No, some death eaters will be attacking there tonight. We need somewhere they don't know about."

After catching up with Harry and Ron, and after feeling the weird sensation of being stretched again, which I learnt was apparating, we came to a big building, which to me, looked like a block of flats. But when Harry did something, I don't know what, the flats split into two ways, I gasped, amazed. A thin door was in the middle of the separated flats.

We walked through the door to be greeted by a figure made of dust, Hermione screamed a little and said, "What was that?"

"Must have been to scare off Snape if he ever came snooping." Ron replied. We walked into a big kitchen, and Harry and Ron lit some candles.

"So, what information have you got for us?" I asked.

"Well, I know that one of the horcruxes is hidden in your school. I also know that one is hidden in an animal, I'm assuming a snake. That's all I know, but I thought it might be helpful?"

Harry nodded, "Very. Thanks. Do you know how to destroy them?"

"Yes, with the sword of Gryffydor,"

"Gryffindor." Ron corrected.

"Yes, whatever, and Basilisk Venom." she carried on.

"Right, well when we get to the school, we can get the fangs from the dead Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, but how will we get the Sword of Gryffindor?" Hermione said.

Harry shook his head and shrugged, "I really don't know."

Hermione sighed, "Let's get some sleep, we can start planning tomorrow."

We all agreed and headed to our rooms, Hermione and Chloe shared, and Harry and Ron shared. I agreed to sleep on the couch.

When everything was quiet, I got lost in my thoughts. I missed Mum and Dad, it was like a kind of homesickness. There was no way I was going to cry though, I had other priorities.

As I was getting ready to actually get some sleep, I heard footsteps. I had lit a candle so I could clearly see who it was. It was Harry.

"Hey," I started.

"Oh, hi Alex." he smiled weakly.

"You ok?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Not really. Why me? Why did I have to be the one who had to save the Wizarding World? I've never known normality, and sometimes, I just want to be...normal!"

I sighed, "Harry, listen. I may not know much about the Wizarding World, but there's a reason you were chosen. And it's not just that Voldemort wants to kill you because his aim was off,"

"Wait, you didn't know? Voldemort's aim wasn't off that night. He wanted to kill you, after he'd killed you, he aimed for me, it hit me, Alex! That's where this scar came from, that's why he wants me dead."

"Oh." was all I could say. Harry took a deep breath and carried on.

"Then, one night, me, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny went to the Department of Mysteries, and we found a prophecy, with my name on it. That told me, I was the one who had to stop Voldemort, it could have been Neville, but no. It chose me. Why?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, but it might have been because they know how strong you are, I mean, uh you've..."

"Stopped Voldemort getting the Philosopher's Stone when he was 11, stopped Tom Riddle killing my sister when he was 12, fought Voldemort when he was 14, started an army when he was 15, and planned to stop Voldemort when he was 16, and I bet my life he's going to defeat Voldemort while he's 17." a voice spoke out from the darkness. Harry and I snapped our heads around to see who had spoken. There stood Ron, leaning on the door frame.

"Exactly! See, I know you began er, Dumbledore's Army, was it? In your fifth year and taught most of your year how to defend themselves, I mean what usual fifteen year old does that? You're excellent at what you do, that's why you were chosen. I know you can do this. You can stop Voldemort. You can end this war." I encouraged.

Harry smiled gratefully, "Perhaps. I better get some sleep now, we've got a busy day tomorrow. Thank you. You've made me feel a lot better. I'm glad you returned." he got up and smiled at me again, "See you in the morning." I nodded, and watched as he and Ron walked to their bedroom.

As I tried to get to sleep, I thought about how, maybe, just maybe, I was happy that I had returned. I was glad that Harry and his friends actually liked me, as one of my biggest fears was that they hated me. But after having that chat with Harry, I felt motivated to do what was right.

I would help in this war. I would help Harry defeat Voldemort, even if it killed me.

**A:N/**

**Yay! Another chapter done! This one probably was too short actually, sorry about that. :(**

**Anyways, I may or may not get another chapter up as I'm going camping on Thursday, probably, oh the joy! But...I will probably get one more chapter up, depending on my mood. If I'm in a writing mood, I certainly will, but if I'm in a reading mood, probably not.**

**Oh yeah, there is NOT going to be slash in this (between Harry and Ron), if you thought there was going to be, because of the summary. I forgot to add that it was only friendship. As I would actually fail at slash. Hehe.**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top tell me what you think. It would mean the world to me! Virtual hug and cookie up for grabs again ;)**

**Thankyou for reading :D**


End file.
